Ghosts, Greeks and Ghouls
by LifeOfAdventure
Summary: Blithe Hollow finally gets the attention of Hades, who sends his favourite messenger to check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Norman peered out of his bedroom window, watching the ghosts.

The incident with Aggie had only been a year ago, but the town had already forgotten. The town had phased the event out of their collective minds, blaming it on mass hallucinations brought on by a gas leak. Not everyone forgot. Those who with Norman when everything started could remember. Neil, Mitch, Alvin, and Courtney, could remember. They had gotten closer to the undead than anyone else, they had been right amongst the danger. Everything was too crystal clear for them to forget, to blame on images created by a chemical warped mind.

Those who forgot didn't bully Norman anymore. Now, they just ignored him, clinging to the visions of logic and mundanity. It was somewhat better for Norman as that was what he had wanted in the first place, to be left alone.

Norman didn't care about any of this. It had been weird for him to be accepted. When everything started going back to normal, part of him was almost relieved. The only thing he wished stayed changed was his parents. They forgot as well. Believing Norman was crazy was easier than knowing it was all real. So Norman let them forget. He remembered his mother breaking down after he helped Aggie, stressing over the painful reality of the supernatural. He preferred them happy to having all their paranoias proven true. He wished they could know he wasn't crazy but be able to accept the world Norman had brought them into, but they couldn't handle the pressure.

Right now, Norman was watching a new ghost, who was dressed in Greek armour with a t-shirt and jeans peeking through. Norman guessed that the ghost was from the Greek times but the jeans confused him. Norman hadn't seen ghosts coming from two time zones. Maybe he was from now and had died in a costume.

The ghost was a teenage boy. He seemed to be pretty muscular with a mop of blond hair resting on the top of his sinewy forehead. The teen was pacing back and forth down the road, not caring, maybe not even noticing, when somebody would walk into him, which didn't occur regularly.

Norman let his eyes wander through the street. He noticed a dark haired, emo-looking teenager begin to head down the street, going by where the ghost boy was. He wore a black aviator jacket and black jeans. The teen was staring gloomily ahead as he walked.

Oddly, Norman couldn't remember seeing the emo guy before, or even when he had come to the street. A part of Norman thought the teen had just appeared out of the shadows, but that was impossible.

The emo teen was nearly up to the ghost. Norman knew he would just pass through the ghost like everybody else, but something made Norman keep watching. Something was off about this teen.

Then the teen stopped. People stopping was not normally an odd thing for Norman but stopping right in front of a ghost then talking to it was.

Norman rubbed his eyes. The emo teen was still standing there, talking to the ghost. Norman's hopes lifted. There was someone else like him! Other than the late Mr Prenderghast and Aggie.

Norman instinctively banged on the window glass, hoping to attract the attention of the mysterious teen. The teen spun around, much faster than Norman expected, and glared up at the window.

Norman froze, a deer caught in the headlights of the teen's gaze. The look the emo gave made Norman feel like someone was walking over his grave.

He shivered. This teen was definitely not normal.

The teen turned back to the ghost who stared unconcernedly back at him. The teen looked back at Norman one last time, before running into the bushes across the road.

Norman desperately reached out to bang on the window again, words to stop the teen already forming in his throat. But it was too late. The teen was already gone.

Norman let his hand fall to his side. He had just let the teen just get away! Another abnormal person, someone who might be a friend, and he had slipped through Norman's fingers. Stupid, Norman thought.

Maybe he could talk to the ghost. Norman scanned the landscape, but the ghost was gone too. He must have disappeared when Norman was despairing.

Norman frowned. The teen had again left in as unusual a way as he came. Norman couldn't remember seeing the teen run through the bushes, just up to the shadows cast by the trees. It was almost like he had gone through the shadows.

But that was ridiculous. Norman shook his head. He was watching too many zombie movies. No one could travel by shadows!

No matter how the teen travelled, Norman was determined to find him again.

Next time he would not lose him.

* * *

 **The idea for this came when I was looking through Paranorman crossovers and there were no Percy Jackson ones. Thus, I decided that I will have to make one to fill the hole in Paranorman crossovers. So here it is!**

 **I also thought that the town would not actually be able to comprehend what happened with Aggie because well, who could? But I wanted Norman's friends to know which I thought was plausible.**

 **In the Percy Jackson timeline, this is set after The Last Olympian but before Percy went missing.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review. Thanks for reading and bye… for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Paranorman. I think I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, oops.**

* * *

Nico stepped out from the shadows of a tall oak tree. He had shadow travelled into Blithe Hollow's forest.

He needed to clear his head. Blithe Hollow was an enigma. The ghosts were common here and the mist was thicker. If he wasn't concentrating the ghosts seemed to fade out of his sight. They also seemed… greener. The ghosts Nico had come across in the mortal land were generally tinted blue. They also seemed more solid than the shadow-like ghosts he normally came across. The ghosts here were solid if you were concentrating hard enough.

The mortals couldn't see them, rather than in other places, where they could see them, but the mist made them think they were something else. But that boy had seen them… and him. Nico was definitely going to have to ask him some questions. Maybe he knew something. He could be asked later, though. Nico preferred not to have to explain everything.

Nico had not been expecting this when Hades had asked him to check up on a town whose deaths had slipped under his radar. He had been expecting something simple, he had got something complex. Just talking to that demigod that had died on one of the recent quests issued after the battle of Manhatten, had not clarified anything.

Nico was going to have to stay in Blithe Hollow for longer than he thought. But first, he had to contact Hades with his findings.

* * *

The sun rose over the tops of the trees. Nico woke, squinting in the glare from his treetop resting place. He swung down and jumped the last few metres. He landed easily. Nico stood up and headed into town, determined to find answers.

Nico followed the pathway down from the old house in the forest. He had sensed death in that house, someone had died in there. No wonder it was abandoned.

The forest thinned out into the grey residential blocks of the few houses on the edge of Blithe Hollow. Nico saw some teens hanging out on the empty street. The spiky black haired boy from yesterday was talking to another teen, this one wearing a black shirt and big, black earrings.

Nico turned to leave, not wanting to get caught up in conversation, but it was too late. The boy's eyes had widened in recognition and he was now running down the street towards Nico. Nico sighed as he accepted his fate.

The boy stopped right in front of Nico, panting heavily. His spiky hair bobbed up and down distractedly as he wheezed.

"Stop! Need… to… talk… to you… " He let out.

"Yes. I guess we do." Nico said grudgingly.

* * *

 **A/N: I got the blue ghost thing from tBotL in case you were confused by that. This was surprisingly hard to write. So they meet! Sorry it's so short but it has been a week and I do not like leaving more than a week between updates. The next chapter should be longer, though! Please review, rate or follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson or ParaNorman. (I wish I did, though.)**

* * *

Now they were standing face to face, Norman noticed a lot more than he had seen from his bedroom window.

Nico had a skull ring on his finger and what looked like a belt with a sheath. The thing that was in the sheath was hidden by his aviator's jacket, but the small lump it produced was now obvious from close up.

Norman could now feel an aura of death emanating from Nico. This was different to the feeling of seeing ghosts, which was a gentle cold sensation in his mind. But this was unlike anything he had felt before, even with Aggie. It tinged -no, _burned_ \- at the edge of his psyche, warning him to _stay away._ But Norman couldn't. Not when this teen also saw ghosts.

"So, you see ghosts?" Norman asked, trying to be nonchalant, but winced at his own attempt.

Nico just raised one eyebrow at his question, but still replied, "Yes, so do you and I need to know why you can."

Nico mentally corrected himself, his _father_ would need to know why. This town was strange, and that was coming from a demigod who had lived for nearly five times his age.

Nico's question made Norman pause. To be honest, he didn't actually know _why_ he saw ghosts, just that it was a part of himself he had accepted.

"I don't really know… I've always been able to," Norman answered truthfully.

"Do you know both of your birth parents?" Nico pressed.

"Yes, but what has that got that got to do with anything?"

Nico ignored the question as his train of thought was too busy faltering at the revelation. Norman wasn't a demigod like Nico had first thought. He knew both of his parents. No, he wasn't a demigod…

But he could be like Rachel. Norman might be able to see through the mist, which seemed to work differently in Blithe Hollow. No, even that felt like the wrong conclusion.

Nico felt connected to Norman, in a way only similar to Hades and Bianca. Death surrounded Norman like a mist, and Nico could feel it. But is he wasn't a demigod, then what was he?

Norman asked another question, shocking Nico out of his thoughts.

"Er?" The teen said dumbly.

Norman sighed. "Why did you ask me about my parents? How can you see ghosts?"

Nico's brain entered emergency mode. Norman wasn't a demigod, so Nico didn't know if he should tell him about the Greek Gods without Hades permission. Nico was going to have to make a lie, and _fast._

"It was just a theory," Nico stated. "I, uh, don't know either. I'm like you, I guess."

From the dubious look on Norman's face, it was obvious that Norman knew Nico was lying. But, to Nico's great surprise, the look faded and was replaced with what looked like a look of feeling close to solving life's great mysteries.

"Still, it's great to find someone else like me. Do you mind if my friend comes to see you? He'd love to meet you."

Before Nico could say a word in edgewise, he was already being dragged off by Norman.

* * *

 **So here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry about the long wait, I was just updating my original story** _ **Storm**_ **so if you would go check that out on FictionPress and Wattpad that would be great.**

 **The two meet in this chapter! Finally! I have my own theories on why Norman can see ghosts, which will be revealed soonish (I hope). This one** _ **is**_ **longer than the last one, about 120 words longer to be exact. Review, comment and rate if you liked!**


End file.
